


Une simple chasse

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de Mick. Mais voilà, c'est arrivé. Ce jour-là, lors d'une simple chasse...





	Une simple chasse

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis nouvelle sur AO3 et je commence tout juste à lire les histoires que les gens ont postées et qui concernent mon petit chouchou : Mick Davies. En Anglais seulement. Pourtant, certaines d'entre elles m'ont inspirées et je me suis lancée un défi. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis 2012 et jamais publié :  
> Du self-insert...  
> Je ne suis déjà pas adepte de ce concept, mais je voulais m'essayer à écrire ça et surtout le publier... Mais bon, je suis quand même lâche au point de me planquer derrière AO3, car cette histoire n'ira nullement sur ffnet !  
> Sur ce, j'espère que les plus curieux d'entre vous qui liront ça, aimeront !
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. 
> 
> (Merci à Cristal, ma nouvelle Bêta !)

_**...** _

 

Cela devait être une simple chasse, la routine pour nous autres les chasseurs. En revanche, pour le petit nouveau, ça devenait toute une aventure !

Avant, c'était moi la novice au Bunker, lorsque Sam et Dean avaient débarqués lors d'une enquête sur un énorme Rougarou et que je m'étais faite avoir comme une bleue. Sans eux, je serai probablement morte. Ou pire. Si pire que la mort peut exister...

Du passé, tout ça. Maintenant, je vis au Bunker et je chasse avec les frangins. Et puis un jour, des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques ont débarqué d'on ne sait où. Enfin, si de Londres, mais ils semblaient venir d'une autre galaxie.

Et ensuite, il y a eu ce « Mick Davies » qui a voulu faire ses classes de chasseurs avec les Winchester. Et comme apparemment Sam partageait, semble-t-il, la même âme de geek que Mick, ils avaient accepté.

Et voilà comment j'ai rencontré l'Anglais. Il passa quelques jours au Bunker, dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, attendant une prochaine enquête. Qui arriva vite, heureusement.

Une chasse concernant des sorcières, apparemment. Ainsi, tous les quatre, nous nous retrouvions au garage du repaire secret pour charger l'Impala. Comme, forcément, Dean conduisait sa « Baby » et que Sam était assis côté passager, je me retrouvai en toute logique sur la banquette arrière avec Mick. Et n'allez voir aucune allusion étrange là-dedans, nous étions l'un et l'autre à l'opposé des fauteuils, têtes appuyées contre nos vitres respectives. La voiture roulant à une vitesse régulière me berça et me permit de dormir durant les 3h30 qui nous séparaient de Lebanon jusqu'à Derby.

 

**...**

 

Une voix avec un étrange accent me réveilla de mes songes brumeux, tout en clignant des yeux, je tournai la tête sur ma droite pour découvrir Mick, qui me parlait. Nous étions arrivés.

Ledit Mick avait de nouveau utilisé sa carte magique des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques pour nous réserver à tous les quatre des chambres dans un hôtel trois étoiles, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean. Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la fête, nous devions surtout attraper cette maudite sorcière, que les Winchester avaient en horreur.

Oh, en réalité, ce fut elle qui nous trouva en premier. Nous étions partis chercher quelques indices sur les lieux de son dernier culte à Perséphone, la Reine de l'Enfer. Et, non seulement elle nous attendait, mais en plus de ça tout son « Coven » était présent ! Quelle ironie, nous étions ici avec un « Hunter in Training » pour lui apprendre le métier, et les sorcières allaient nous accueillir à leur façon. C'est vrai qu'elles dérogeaient à leurs principes et que, ni les Winchester, ni moi, ne pensions qu'elles nous attendraient sagement. Mais, apparemment, l'une d'entre elles avait comme un étrange litige avec Sam ou Dean, ou les deux, et elle voulait se venger avec ses « sœurs ».

Je n'ai pas tout compris. Déjà, parce que j'en avais plus ou moins rien à faire, mais surtout parce que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un guet-apens et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Et vite.

 

**...**

 

Sans réfléchir, Sam et Dean partirent dans une pièce, celle-là même où se trouvait l'autel sacrificiel dont l'odeur nauséabonde s'échappait. Du coup, pendant ce temps, Mick et moi allions à pas lents dans une chambre vers laquelle nous entendions quelqu'un psalmodier en latin. Mick attrapa son revolver sans trop savoir à quoi il aurait à faire. Quant à moi, j'avais seulement une énorme barre en fer dans la main, métal tant redouté des sorcières. Lentement, trop lentement, nous entrions dans la pièce délabrée, armes en joue. La femme, grande, élancée et vêtue d'une longue robe noire et maquillée à outrance, se tourna vers nous. De toute évidence, nous n'étions pas une grande menace pour elle, puisqu'elle se contenta seulement de lever les bras dans notre direction. Sa magie fonctionna de suite, Mick et moi sentîmes une force invisible nous pousser et nous écraser contre le mur détérioré.

Je sentis surtout une douleur fulgurante envahir mon crâne et je m'écrasai par terre, juste à côté de Mick. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air bien, il lâcha son arme dans la chute. Moi de même.

La sorcière quitta sa place près de la fenêtre pour marcher d'un pas décidé vers la porte, passa devant nous comme si nous n'étions rien, juste des petits insectes dans sa chambre. Sans importance.

Pourtant, malgré ma migraine, je rampai furtivement vers le revolver de Mick. Ma main gauche l'attrapa par la crosse et je me tournai illico vers la femme. Je visai et je tirai. Presque au hasard. Trop au hasard. La balle rata son visage de quelques centimètres. Cependant, lorsqu'elle comprit que j'avais essayé de la tuer, elle dériva vers nous avec une expression emplie de haine.

Je sentis Mick tressaillir à côté de moi. Il murmura mon prénom et je sentis une angoisse considérable m'envahir. Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'avais les mains moites, mais plus la sorcière s'avançait vers nous, plus il m'était facile de la viser.

Elle commença à réciter une phrase en latin pour nous jeter un sort, alors prise d'un élan de panique, je tendis mon bras armée dans sa direction et je tirai pour la seconde fois. Je fermai les yeux.

 

**...**

  
De nouveau, ce fut le doux accent de Mick qui me réveilla de ma torpeur. J'ouvris les paupières pour découvrir la sorcière, allongée raide morte sur le sol, une balle entre les deux yeux. Je souris malgré moi. Mick se leva en se tenant au mur et comme j'étais toujours à moitié couchée par terre, il tendit sa main vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

J'avais toujours le cœur au bord de l'infarctus, je lui rendis son arme qu'il rangea de suite avant de poser ses yeux sur moi pour me demander avec une réelle inquiétude.

\- Ça va ?

Je secouai la tête pour dire « oui », mon regard croisa le sien. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux si clairs. Limpides, presque. Mon cerveau était en train de se demander quelle couleur pourrait être attribué à ses iris, et j'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées qu'il dut répéter une deuxième fois.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre Sam et Dean.

Encore une fois, je ne fis qu’acquiescer de la tête.

**...**

 

Dans la pièce voisine, nous avions découvert Sam et Dean en train de briser l'autel magique. À leurs côtés, trois corps allongés, couvert de sang, semblaient bien morts. Ils avaient tué les sorcières. Normal. L'aîné nous vit, Mick et moi, débarquer dans le salon et il railla avec amusement.

\- Ouais, pendant que vous vous amusiez, nous avons fait le sale boulot, Sammy et moi.

Ledit Sammy leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je lâchai, un peu vexée.

\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot « amusé ».

Mick passa son regard de moi aux Winchester avant d'avouer.

\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie. La sorcière nous a pris par surprise et...

\- Sois heureux qu'elle ne t'ai pas pris tout court... badina Dean.

Après avoir salé et aspergé l'autel d'essence, Sam brûla le tout avant de mimer un « Facepalm ». Une fois le travail fini, il se dirigea vers Mick et moi pour nous demander sincèrement.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Mick dit derechef que c'était grâce à moi qu'il était en vie. Ce à quoi je ne trouvai rien à dire. Parce que je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. En réalité, tout ce que mon cerveau voulut répliquer, ne fut que.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Comme nous tous... renchérit Dean en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

 

**…**

 

Le bar de l'hôtel trois étoiles était d'une clarté et d'un luxe fascinant. Bien que le décor fut splendide, la seule différence avec un Pub de mon pays était qu'ici, une bière coûtait $15 au lieu de 5€. Mais bon, la note allait chez les Hommes de Lettres, je n'allais pas me priver. Les Winchester non plus, d'ailleurs.

La serveuse vint déposer nos boissons devant nous, elle se mit à reluquer Mick. Même si ce dernier ne vit absolument rien, en revanche moi je voyais carrément les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilater. Elle partit lentement pour garder son « crush » en vue et je me surpris moi-même à baisser mes yeux sur ma petite personne. Je portais une simple robe noire, couverte de poussière à cause de cette fichue maison délabrée. Avec mes Doc Martens sombres aux pieds et mes cheveux noirs en bataille, je n'avais décidément aucune classe.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire ? La serveuse pouvait bien draguer Mick, pourquoi cela devait me préoccuper ?

Je n'aime pas spécialement les Anglais. Ni les Américains, à dire vrai. En fait, j'étais en train de me demander ce que je fichais ici. Pourquoi je m'étais perdu en plein milieu des États-Unis, dans un trou du Kansas ? Pourquoi j'avais quitté ma belle Irlande avec ses pleines vertes ?

Et voilà, je me retrouvais ici, au USA où les seules bières qui méritent ce nom ne dépassent même pas les 4% d'alcool. Façon de parler, bien sûr.

J’engloutis ma pinte sans goût avant de rejoindre ma chambre, mitoyenne à celle de Mick. Évidemment. Il passa devant moi pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, mais avant de glisser sa carte magnétique dans la poignée, il se tourna vers moi pour me dire.

\- Merci... Pour tout à l'heure.

Mon cœur rata un battement, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Je baragouinai un inintelligible « merci » avant de regagner mon lit.

Cette nuit-là, je tombai dans des maelstroms de cauchemars routiniers. Où il était question de feu, de monstres, de sorcières et de... Mick ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?!

 

**...**

 

Le lendemain matin, et après une longue douche froide, Sam, Dean, Mick et moi-même regagnions l'Impala, direction le Bunker !

Mick et moi reprenions nos places respectives. Cependant, au lieu de dormir comme je l'avais fait à l'allée, je me mis à jeter des regards frénétiques de temps à autre, à ma droite. Mick gardait son regard fixé sur la route, il avait des oreillettes enfoncées dans ses oreilles. Il écoutait encore un de ses fameux podcasts dont Dean avait en horreur. Contre toute attente, sans m'en rendre compte, je commençais à longuement scruter Mick : sa barbe de trois jours qui lui rongeait le visage, ses cheveux noirs un peu en bataille, son costume impeccable dont les trois premiers boutons de la chemise étaient ouvert laissant ainsi deviner son torse pileux juste en dessous. Ses mains fermes, ses lèvres fines légèrement sèches et ses yeux, ses yeux clairs...

Comme mon imagination commençait à partir loin, trop loin, je détournai mon regard pour rester concentrée sur la route. L'Impala fini par me bercer et je commençai à lentement m'apaiser.

Pourtant, je me sentis épiée, comme si une personne me fixait. Me demandant qui pouvait bien, dans cette voiture, me zieuter, je posai mes yeux vers Dean, puis Sam. Mais tous deux étaient en pleine conversation concernant Castiel. Alors, invraisemblablement, je me tournai vers Mick.

Je tressaillis lorsque son regard croisa le mien.

\- Mick, bon sang ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Je parlais néanmoins doucement pour ne pas que les Winchester entendent. Il me répondit sur le même ton.

\- Désolé.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi il était en train de me regarder de la sorte, lorsque Dean gara l'Impala devant l'entrée du Bunker. Enfin arrivé ! Je sautai de la voiture avant même que Mick ne puisse me dire quoi que se soit.

 

**...**

 

Le soir, après le repas fait maison de Dean qui se composa essentiellement de plusieurs hamburgers et de Whisky, je pus enfin rejoindre ma chambre dans le seul but de dormir et de faire une grasse matinée bien méritée. Évidemment, je croisai Mick qui regagna sa chambre. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me parle depuis le pas de sa porte, mais en réalité il se dirigea vers moi. Je m'apprêtais à tourner la poignée pour vite rentrer dans ma pièce, sauf qu'il me devança en posant sa main sur la mienne. Mon cœur rata un battement et il dit avec son étrange accent.

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

\- Hum... Non... Non...

Je me sentis rougir, ce qui ne sembla pas perturber Mick qui continua sur la lancée.

\- C'est parce que tu as compris que tu me plais ?

J'ai bien cru, à ce moment-là que mon cœur venait de s'arrêter de battre.

\- Q-Quoi ?... Non, je... De quoi ?!

Mick posa son regard sur ma main qui tremblait, toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte avec la sienne par-dessus. Lentement, il enlaça ses doigts aux miens et tourna ses yeux vers moi. Il s'avança d'un pas, toujours lentement, et baissa sa tête vers la mienne.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, que sa bouche rejoignit mes lèvres. Au départ, ce n'était qu'un baiser chaste, juste une petite pulsion qui l'attirait vers moi. Mais, comme je répondais à son baiser, il ouvrit sa bouche et nos langues commencèrent à danser ensemble.

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à me toucher entièrement et je sentis son cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Ses mains se posèrent instinctivement sur ma taille et les miennes s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes, à enchaîner les « French Kiss », lorsque ma main droite descendit par instinct sur la poignée de la porte pour enfin l'ouvrir. Toujours collé à moi, j’entraînai Mick dans ma chambre et je refermai le battant d'un coup de pied...

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
